


smoke & fire

by thetormentita



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: AU, Elia Martell Lives, F/F, F/M, No baby Aegon, Physical Abuse, Revenge, Rhaegar is still a moron, Sex, Sexual Abuse, Sexual References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetormentita/pseuds/thetormentita
Summary: year 283 aC. the offspring of the king and queen of westeros are sick of the bad government of aerys II and want it to end. with the eldest children at the front, will the seven kingdoms dare to face the mad king?
Relationships: Bonifer Hasty/Rhaella Targaryen
Kudos: 4





	1. maegelle.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arashi_ga_mooi_o_furuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashi_ga_mooi_o_furuu/gifts), [dearestwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearestwinter/gifts).



Shining sun dares to come into the room, and she stretches herself as a feline, watching him standing naked in front of a big mirror placed in a corner of the chamber. Slim, tall, strong. She licks her lips unconsciously, admiring every inch of that body.

"I was thinking" the top of his fingers stroke his own jawline as he puts faces to the mirror and then looks at her own reflection with an eyebrow rised "Do you think I should grow a beard?"

She cackles and stands up, approaching him lazily, embracing him from behind once she reaches his position. He is taller than her, but not too much. Both share the same skin colour and the same sparkling eyes. Luckily, as she uses to think, they don't look like their father, and she can't be more glad about that.

"Why do you wanna grow a beard? You look good" their gazes meet in the mirror and that arouses her, making her want to hug him tighter.

"I reached my twentieth name day and I have the feeling that nobody takes me seriously" he pouts and turns to face her.

"Well, I do." she licks her lips again and leaves a kiss on his chest, lustful "And having That fucker and Rhaegar before you doesn't precisely set a precedent." she shrugs her shoulders, carelessly, continuing with the cuddles.

Duncan and Maegelle Targaryen belong to each other. Born with a bit less than a year of difference, they have been together since the latter's birth, and in very few moments have been too far one from another.

He sighs at her pampering, letting her do. She knows his body as well as her own, and after years of exploring it knows where to go to please him, and how to do drive him crazy.

"Why do you say it?" she takes his hand and drives him back to the bed, free from the rays of sunlight, and makes him take a sit on it, only to sit herself astride his lap.

"I heard the rumour that lord Giggles wants to send us all away from here"

"Bullshit"

“It seems they wanna send you to the Reach, and me to the North or somewhere like that. What do they think they are?”

“A huge pile of idiots?” she shrugs her shoulders.

He smirks, and caresses her cheek with his thumb. He looks thoughtful, but calmed, and that can only mean thoughts of future plans.

“Let’s get married” their gazes meet and those three words make her heart flutter “Let’s get a septon to do it and forget the celebrations. I wanna live my life with you, Maggie, until my very end. I adore you. You are the most important part in my life.”

She smiles, pleased. Leans over him and kisses his lips, almost tender. Maegelle Targaryen could be many things, but only her brother is able to see her most caring side.

“If we get married, I should stop drinking moon tea” she mumbles against his lips, getting a hum as an answer “But we both adore celebrations” they kiss again “Maybe we deserve a big party? Just us going into the sept, some feasts, the leftovers given to the poor of the city and then we will be able to have as many children as we want”

She is not precisely eager to bear children, but the little Rhaenys makes her long for a tiny person depending on her, and the perspective of bonding even more with her brother makes her like more that idea.

"Lots of little dragons messing around the keep" mumbles him against her jawline, making him purr like a kitten.

They keep spoiling each other for a while, without haste, enjoying themselves on that sunny day, trying to ignore the sudden knocking on the door of the room. With both of them clearly aroused, the least they wanted was a visitor. A familiar voice was at the other side, maybe too familiar to both siblings. She keeps insisting, and both lovers look at each other and sigh before she kisses him and stands up, going for a robe to cover her nakedness. He covers himself with the sheets and cushions before the opening of the door and the sudden coming into of their sister Shaena. 

Of ten children born out of that insane marriage, Maegelle and Shaena are the only women, and the latter is quite atached to the first, driving them to live situations like that one.

"Mother, Egg, Jae and Viserys have arrived to Dragonstone" she shakes in the air a message, and Maegelle closes the door after their sister "At least they will be safe and sound there for a while, well guarded."

"If King Scab doesn't bribe them, sis" complains Dunk, and Mae sits next to him uncosnciously, like they use to do, always not too far from each other "Does anybody else know about it?"

"Only Elia and Ashara, they were with Rhae taking a walk" the lovers sigh "Were you--?" she points at them and wrinkles her nose in disgust.

"You better get used to it, you bugger, because if things go like lord Giggles want and mother gives birth to a girl, we all will be sent far from home to mary who knows who" he searches for Maegelle's hand and squeezes it, softly "I will do as I please and marry no woman but the one I love."

Maegelle asks her little sister about the eldest of all the siblings, and she gets the same answer as always: with Griff. All of them grimace and know well that they have to move quickly before Aerys Targaryen makes them all suffer more.


	2. duncan.

He still isn’t sure if things will go like they are supposed to, but at least he can see by himself that great castle Rhaegar always talks about. They go by themselves, riding their horses, talking about everything, free from unwanted ears.

When his older brother laughs, for a moment reminds Duncan of the bright prince he was around the time of his wedding with Elia of Dorne and his heart sinks a bit because, despite what he thinks about him, he’s still his brother.

“I sometimes envy you” Dunk raises an eyebrow when those words reach his ears “You get the people’s praises, the pretty lady—” 

It wouldn't be the first time he slips something like that, because both brothers know well that Maggie is the one their parents should have married Rhaegar to instead of Elia Martell, but the delicious fact of their sister being five years younger than the eldest of them gave Duncan the opportunity to claim her as his partner, and she didn’t hesitate to bond herself with him.

“Don’t be a twat! Elia is kind, intelligent and calmed. The great wife any man would want to have”

“Maggie is healthier, younger and as clever as Elia. You cannot deny that to me.”

He sighs. Here comes again the three headed dragon paranoia. It’s true that he can be greedy, but only in everything related to their sister.

“Seven hells, Rhaegar, don’t start again with that shit” he knows well that if it were for his brother, he would make Maegelle his and wait for his offspring to come out of her belly and fulfill his dreams “We both join forces with you to kick King Scab’s scrawny ass out of the throne to get your ungrateful butt sit on it.”

As they speak, Duncan realizes the regret on Rhaegar’s words towards his own wedding. While the eldest of the siblings had been the favourite of their father and was treated as the handsome and brave heir he was, Duncan and Maegelle lived their first years of existence by Rhaegar’s shadow, only threatened by the chances of Aerys wanting to marry her to Rhaegar, like tradition has made Valyrians do for centuries. It isn’t their fault, but Duncan is not willing to give up and both of them know it.

“Before Maggie left home to go to Casterly Rock and try to make the Lannisters support your claim we got married at the Sept of Baelor. We recited our vows and made our promises, next time we need just a septon to make it official” when they reached Summerhall a smile curved Duncan’s lips, imagining how his life with Maegelle would be as Princes of Summerhall like many Targaryens in the past “You are the fifth person to know, since I sent mother a raven this morning. If you want to please Maggie and have a small chance to get closer to your bullshit of the three heads of the dragon, this place can help.”

Summerhall is not much a castle but a sort of palace. Placed near a small pond, it is only separated from the nearest village by a sept close to a small river, not too far from the pond, which gives the building a sort of privacy but doesn’t distances it from the smallfolk too much. It is almost as big as the Red Keep, and has details on the remaning structure that remind Duncan of the draws of the Water Gardens Elia showed him more than once, and of the stories his mother used to tell him about essosi knights and empresses. He dismountes Balerion, his black stallion, and pets him for a moment before going into the burned remains of the palace, observing every detail, ignoring Rhaegar’s complains about that damned three headed dragon.

For a while he lets himself imagine how his life would be as Prince of Summerhall, with Maegelle by his side, and smiles, excited, at the possibility of raising their children there, far from the claws of Aerys and Rhaegar. He realizes as he approaches the hall with a throne in it that he wouldn’t mind if they wouldn’t return to King’s Landing and move the court there. Over the charred seat he can picture himself, or even his now wife, and he knows that he wants Summerhall to be what it used to, to get the splendor it once had.

Once he exits the building, he can spot a lonely man approaching them, riding a horse. He catches his brother’s attention and both stand up, ready to act in case the figure wants to mess around, but as soon as the blazon of house Hasty is visible for them both, they approach the man quickly.

Bonifer Hasty was a man old enough to be their father. Without any woman in his life known since the betrothal of Rhaella when she was still a princess, and he was perfect for the next move due to his known feelings towards her and her fondness towards him. Duncan bows when the man stops atop of his horse, and Rhaegar does the same after a moment of doubt.

“Please, my princes, I’m not worthy of it” he gets down and kneels before them with the message sent by Duncan telling him to meet them there in one of the hands, with the younger of the brothers urging him to leave formalities aside.

They go by the pond as Duncan speaks, informing ser Bonifer about their intentions and the situation of Rhaella at King's Landing. He sits on the grass and looks at them, laying on his back afterwards, careless. They both follow him and sit down too.

"The good thing in all this mess is that we have the chance to get strong allies" he closes his eyes, enjoying the small rumour of the water mized with the sunbeams caressing him with warm digits "My brother here is married to Elia of Dorne, and she is really well loved down there, so there's a point. My sister Maegelle has gone to Casterly Rock with one of her ladies-in-waiting and ser Jaime Lannister to negotiate Tywin's support and, if he agrees, there's a strong point there. If our beloved Stormlander cousins want to get involved in this situation will draw with them direwolves and eagles and in a couple of moons our big boy here will be sitting on the iron throne."

"The fact is that we need a shelter for our younger siblings and our lady mother, and that's why we want to give Summerhall a second chance --"

"And mother is really fond of you despite the years, ser Bonifer" Duncan sits up to face Bonifer Hasty, liking his kind eyes "Grandma says that you are not a huge lord here but have enough allies in case things get nasty, right?"

The stern look of Rhaegar is stuck on him, but he is too satisfied with the place and with himself to let his older brother spoil that moment. The three of them keep talking, setting things and agreeing with the mature lord of no known castle how they would act in case specific things happen or not. After having discussed the most important things, Rhaegar excuses himself and leaves them alone, going into the ruins of the palace that witnessed his birth, and the Stormlander turns to face Duncan with a warm smile on his lips.

"You cannot imagine, my prince, how badly you look like your mother."

What pleases the most to the younger dragon is the disposition Bonifer Hasty shows to help them, only for the chance to meet their mother one more time again. Internally, he wishes again and again that man would be his father.


	3. maegelle.

The stern look on Tywin Lannister's greenish eyes would make any man shiver, but Maegelle licks her lips as she takes a sit in front of the head of the house of the lions, only after being invited by him.

"You may not believe it, my lord, but I want for my house the same you wanted for yours" a young cupbearer offered her wine, instead she asked for water "I think a bannerman of yours said something about that, like 'the lion has woke up' or something like that, am I wrong? It's inspiring, I must say."

"'The Lion has awoken'" Tywin's lips were clenched, forming a fine straight line, and his gaze was analyzing her. If it wasn't the hardest test on her life, less things could be tougher "A Targaryen coming here with my son as an escort has some hidden meaning, princess, and I am too busy to play riddles with a child, forgive me"

As he stands up she mentions the possible fall of her father, and the Great Lion freezes, blinks and turns to face her, only to find her smiling widely, proud of herself.

She admires Tywin Lannister in a certain way. Despite the façade of a hard and cold man, she knows about his decisions and his actions to restore the pride to his house, and the time she had the chance to see him at the Red Keep made her grow interest for that man she wished to be her father.

"I'm listening"

"I don't expect house Lannister to help us for free, my lord. I am fully aware that the king has wronged you deeply despite you both being friends" Tywin raises an eyebrow, slightly "Grandma Rhaelle told me once" he nods and a small smirk curves her lips for a moment before taking the cup with water from the cupbearer and thanking the kid with a warm smile. After a sip she returns to the lord of the castle and licks her lips again, like trying to keep herself ready and focused "Our goal is to eliminate Aerys, no matter how. Once done it, my brothers and I have agreed to celebrate a Council, like the one to decide king Jaehaerys' heir and the one to place Aegon the Unlikely on the throne."

"It will not be easy, and you know it well. Your father is a paranoid and selfish man that only looks for himself, and he was well guarded when I left King's Landing" he takes a sip from his cup, with those greenish eyes still on her "How do you expect the Seven Kingdoms to support you?"

"Dorne will do it to have another Martell queen, of course. The Stormlands and our house are close, and grandma can help us convince Robert Baratheon to raise arms against the king; if Robert fights alongside us the North and the Vale will surely follow him but I will pay them a visit anyway to make sure of it. With more than half of Westeros supporting Rhaegar's claim to the throne there will be no problem to beat the loyalist forces."

"My lady, that's something you and your brothers have planned, but how have you thought the Westerlands would support you and not stay aside?"

A funny smirk curves Tywin Lannister's lips, big enough for Maegelle to notice it but not too much to be considered a proper smile, what makes her remember what her lady mother used to tell her when that mighty man and her crossed paths years ago and she dared to ask the queen about him and his serious face: 'since the death of our dear lady Joanna he is grieving her constantly, and I am not the one to blame him for it'.

"You lost your lady wife and the king took from you your son and heir, I want to give him back to you, as things should have been." she shrugs her shoulders, careless.

For the first time since the beginning of their meeting he shows his vulnerable side when he chokes on his drink after having heard her words. She grins again, proud, and straightens her back on the chair. 

"There will be two different ways: him violating his vows or the king can dismiss him with some excuse, like being forced to take the white or something like that. We could decide it after Aerys' death. Duncan and Rhaegar agree with it and we all find unfair what was done to you, your house and to ser Jaime" she takes a long drink from her cup, making herself ready for the next hit "And we also would ask you to join the Small Council again, my lord. If you don't want to be the Hand I understand it, I personally thought about offering you the seat of the Master of Coins or the Master of Laws, but it is your choice to accept the respect and consideration of the new king or staying here drowned by the fear your bannermen have towards you and the memories of better times."

Tywin Lannister smiles openly, and some sort of pride makes her lighter. In the end, she has resisted enough to face the proud lord of Casterly Rock and survive, and she is already pleased when the man asks her to join him for a walk. She stands up and both walk down the fortress, with her asking about their history and lore and him answering peaceful, even interested in her words, Maegelle Targaryen finds some sort of warmth in that enormous place.

They stop at a balcony facing the beach where Shiera and Jaime play with other people, and Maegelle guess they are around the same age and they were raised together. For a moment a sting of envy hits her, but when she touches the silver ring on her finger that feeling disappears. She had Dunk, and will always do. Nobody else was needed.

"I heard lady Elia is not precisely enjoying a nice good health" Maegelle hums in approval, mainly because it is something obvious "And your brother has only given you a niece"

"If Elia dies and Rhaegar doesn't wish to marry we would claim Rhaenys' right to the throne."

Tywin chuckles. Both of them look at the friends by the sea, but they aren't observing them precisely.

"If he doesn't wish to marry again in case Elia Martell dies you are either supporting the claim of a fool or hiding something, my lady"

Maegelle smirks, proud. Despite she tries to show herself supporting her eldest brother's claim, her heart wishes Duncan to rule over the Seven Kingdoms.

"Duncan Targaryen is the prince the Seven Kingdoms deserve, and you know it" Tywin Lannister's low voice makes her chest reverberate and she finds it oddly pleasant "He is smart, charming and listens to his elders.”

“We belong to each other”

“I don’t doubt it. All Westeros witnessed you both at Harrenhal shining brighter than anybody else. The dazzling dragon and the Queen of Love and Beauty.”

She turns to face him, proud. The smirk she gets from the Lord of Casterly Rock needs no words.


	4. duncan. (& maegelle)

He sighs, with his hands on both sides of his hips, and tries to not show his desperation. To talk with those three men one should have more than just patience. With Elia and Ashara sending messages to all Dorne searching for those great supports and Maggie negotiating with Tywin Lannister, Bonifer Hasty and his men won’t be alone with he and Rhaegar, but it wasn’t enough. They need to seduce those three minds and let them see the brilliance of the future without the Mad King boiling people as he wanted, but it wouldn’t be easy, and he fears the price he will have to pay in the name of his brother’s claim.

“It seems you have forgotten about Duskendale, lord Arryn” Robert Baratheon and Eddard Stark are there as well, but both remain silent, and Duncan doesn’t know if it’s because they don’t dare to speak or they have no idea what to say in case they open their mouths “Rhaegar is kinder, loved by the smallfolk and the noble houses. He will be ready to listen to people more experienced, like you.”

“The noble houses prefer you, cousin.” Robert decides to speak, approaches him, and Duncan realizes that he has almost twice his strength “You were great at Harrenhal, and all eyes were on you. Why shouldn’t you be the king instead of Rhaegar?”

The cold grey eyes of Eddard Stark, second son of Rickard Stark, lord of Winterfell, don’t miss any of his movements, despite observing all of them with attention. Dunk wonders what does Robert see in him to have him by his side.

“Because I’m not the first born—”

“But here you are and not your brother” Jon Arryn stands up from the throne of the Eyrie kings and starts climbing down the stairs, approaching Robert and Duncan “How is your lady mother, anyway? I haven’t seen her for ages and half of Westeros worries about her wellfare, my prince”

For an instant he doubts about the idea of going to the Vale seeking their help. He bites his lower lip and breathes deeply, keeping himself calmed and focused, remembering that Maegelle is facing the most powerful and feared man in the Seven Kingdoms.

“The queen is safe, my lord. She is expecting again and has retired from court to live the last moons of her pregnancy far from anything that could upset her.”

When Jon Arryn approaches him he feels sorry for the Valeman’s new wife. He had the chance to meet Lysa Tully a few times when she visited King’s Landing to see her sister Catelyn, one of Maegelle’s ladies-in-waiting, and he thought and still thinks that she doesn’t deserve to end married to a man with absolutely nothing in common with.

“I wish she delivers the baby safely, and both of them to be healthy afterwards” a young boy comes into the hall telling them the lunch is ready “I am hungry, aren’t you my prince?” he starts walking towards the dining room and Dunk follows him quickly, with a small part of him regretting leaving Robert and Eddard behind them “Your cause is a noble one, my lord, I will not be the one to deny it, but to get the Valemen’s help you must give us something in return.”

Jon Arryn raises both eyebrows and tilts his head slightly, expecting his proposal. If he wants to be taken seriously, Duncan knows he has to show what he is capable of, and he must treat with men as complicated as the one next to him.

“The Vale of Arryn will get its piece of the cake, my lord, don’t dare to doubt it. Apart from a sit on the Small Council, I— Can intercede in your house's favor and try to bond Arryns and Targaryens again" with the last sentence spoken in a slightly lower tone, Dunk can observe the Lord of the Eryie's reaction, and a spark of greed enlightens his blue eyes.

Bloody Gate

As they keep with their way, Gerion Lannister seems to enjoy the company of the three youngsters, knowing better how to deal with their quick minds better than most grown men Maegelle has ever known, and that pleases her greatly. She finds the diference between the older of the Lannister siblings and the youngest almost extreme, but she can observe same quirks in Gerion and Tywin, and that awakens her curiosity.

They had spent the days after leaving Casterly Rock constantly talking, with Gerion often inventing stories to keep them entertained, and whenever they made a stop, he was constantly trying to improve the boys' fighting skills and even trying to teach her how to use a dagger because they carried no light sword for her to practice. That trip showed her to appreciate allies in the West, and she had decided to make Duncan do the same.

With the Bloody Gate in front of their horses' snouts, the cheering and bad singing ceased, and the four of them rushed to show the sigils of their houses as a hoarse roar can be heard from their position.

"Who would pass the Bloody Gate!?" an auburn-haired man yells at the center of the bridge connecting both stone towers, one at each side of the way.

As they take a bit more time than expected to show their sigils, about more than a dozen of men armed with bows and arrows aim at them, ready to shoot. The four of them knew well since their departure from the Westerlands that they should have something to ensure them safe passage, but the least they expected was to die right there. Blame it to the Arryns.

"You are going to kill a princess, ser!" she yells back after trying to ease her partners "We are Gerion and Jaime Lannister, Addam Marbrand and Maegelle Targaryen! Come here and see by yourself I am not lying!"

Silence reigns the place as the archers keep aiming at them and the redheaded man approaches them, with a mix of annoyance and caution on his face, armed with a sword heavier than what Maegelle can handle.


	5. duncan.

They have finished lunch by the time a page interrupts a quite interesting anecdote about the War of the Ninepenny Kings, announcing that a group of five has just arrived, and when between their faces he sees Maggie’s, he can’t help but grin, happy and relieved to be together again. He stands up from his seat and approaches her with some haste to just embrace her tightly, ignoring everything around them. 

“I missed you so badly”

She kisses his cheek and his heart flutters.

After introducing her companions, they take a seat around the table as well, and a pair of cupbearers lay the table for the four foreigners, with the eldest of them rejecting the invite.

“Lord Arryn, cousin” her shining eyes are fixed on the lord of the Vale and Robert Baratheon, and she can’t be prettier after a fortnight of travel “I am sure my brother has told you our situation” Duncan nods and gets himself comfortable, knowing that there must be a reason to have brought with her two Westerlanders with her “And I come with this knights here to confirm you the support from house Lannister and its bannermen.”

She did it. She did it and he can’t be more proud of her.

When the cupbearers bring them food she starts eating, clearly hungry, and he observes her, silent and pleased, remembering each and every one of her quirks and details.

Jon Arryn leans over, showing interest, with his hands on the table. Shining rings on those morbid fingers.

“The terms we reach with every supporter are secret to the others” she gives a bite to a small lemon pie served as dessert once the other courses are gone, and the crooked smile she gives to the lord of the Vale makes her deserve the crown they fight to put on Rhaegar's head "Our lady mother taught us that we should care about the things that are related to us. If you accept the terms proposed to the Vale, I think there shouldn't be more to talk about." she raises her eyebrows and looks at Duncan in the eye, sat in the opposite corner of the table.

"Anyway, lord Arryn, if I were you I would start thinking names to occupy the position of the Vale at the Small Council" Maegelle bites her lower lip, with her gaze upon him and for a moment he feels how his blood starts to boil, but he gently shakes his head, making his sister grin, and takes a sip of his cup trying to refocus "Our brother has given us freedom to negotiate with the regions as we prefer and to give you and the other heads of house the necessary information. With our cousin Robert here as the head of the house Baratheon and the second son of the head of the house Stark too at the table, as well as ser Brynden Tully, I take the liberty to tell you that the intention of Rheagar as well as ours is to have a sort of ambassador of every single region in Westeros sat at the Small Council table."

"Houses Lannister and Marbrand have agreed to our terms, and ser Brynden is thinking about them"

All eyes look at the mentioned man, who is just drinking and shrugs his shoulders as an answer to all of them.

"I'm sure grandma supports you" Robert chuckles, and Dunk can't help but remember their childhood days at Storm's End, both of them messing around with that big fierce warrior and his younger shyness of a brother "Don't tell me you wanna make her represent the Stormlands at the Council"

Dunk grins, and pretends to be surprised by that revelation. He doesn't trust almost half of the people surrounding that big wooden table, and the least he wants is to spoil anything to Maggie, deciding to talk just what the last raven sent to Casterly Rock before the departure of his sister to the Vale said.

"Grandma has enough with being Storm's End castellan and Renly to make her leave the castle and you have to search another one to trust your fortress to. We were thinking about maybe an Estermont as Master of Ships, limiting the Valyrian ancestry to Rhaegar."

Jon Arryn argues to search a post to himself, maybe driven by greed to Duncan's eyes, and the perspective of not having settled half of the Council gives the man a sort of hope Dunk can't imagine how to destroy it carefully.

The talking continues as the day let's the night come, and after the dinner, when the others leave Dunk spots his sister with Eddard Stark, trying to show him her politest side, always charming and nice. When he reaches them she is asking him for his siblings and Dunk remembers having seen her dancing with the eldest of them, now married with ser Brynden's eldest niece, and congratulates him when he says lady Catelyn has given birth to a boy, ensuring the government of house Stark in Winterfell.

"My apologies if you have felt in any way set aside” the warm look of Maegelle’s bright eyes is comforting and encourages him “The truth is that we have a special offer to make the North. We aren’t able to move up there because the plan has to be quicker, ser Eddard” the stern man nods, and Duncan can’t help but think of the unique culture of the North “We will host in the Stormlands a Great Council to ensure Rhaegar’s claim to the eyes of the Seven Kingdoms and we would be delighted to count with house Stark, besides we have a proposition to make to your house, but—”when Maggie takes him by the hand he desperately wants to go somewhere private with her but tries his best to resist and be polite and nice to that young warrior “Tomorrow I’ll send a raven to Winterfell asking lord Rickard to join us at the Great Council in about four moons, and my personally would like to see you there as well, ser"

As soon as they have excused themselves to the second son of the lord of Winterfell they quickly go to the chambers assigned to Dunk at the Eyrie, trying their best to not break the silence reigning over the halls of the fortress. When Duncan closes the door and makes sure it won't open anyway he rushes to embrace his sister tightly, letting the scent of flowers and oranges of her hair flood his senses.

"Why do you close the door like that? Nobody would try to come into" Maegelle wrinkles her nose looking at the door, with a chair and some books behind it.

"You wouldn't believe what I have seen here" he fakes a shiver and makes her chuckle, the ringing sound lightening his spirit.

Softly placed behind her he kisses her temple, and she seems to sigh, letting him do as she just starts to untie the laces of her clothes.

"I've missed you so much" he mumbles, freeing her hair carefully from the restraints of the ribbons and pins she has used that morning to style it.

She purrs at his touch and turns to face him, and the lusty spark of her eyes drives him mad. She cups his face with those soft warm hands of hers and they kiss, without haste, as he gets rid of his clothes trying to not end that much longed pamper.

He takes her by the hand and they go to the big bed covered in white and blue sheets and he sits on it, letting her approach him and once she is closer enough he starts laying small kisses on her belly while stroking the area from lower part of her back to her thighs. He closes his eyes when she sinks her fingers in his hair, remembering the nice pleasant feeling of having her that close.

"I have so many things to tell you" he looks at her face and the light from the candles makes her look even prettier, lubricious "But I will be a nice and patient husband to be and let you talk first" he smirks and licks a finger after noticing the increasing humidity between her legs "If Tywin Lannister has agreed to support that lunkhead's claim you must have been quite compelling" 

He slowly slips a finger over her slit and starts to play with it with no haste, observing her reactions.

"You know how charming I can be when I want" she pants when he threatens to sink a finger in her and suffocates a soft moan with her hands when he returns with the kisses on her belly and the lower part of her breasts, mixing them with small licks and even nibbles.

She tells him in murmurs about her trip to Casterly Rock, about her meeting with the stern lord of the castle and it's magnificence. As she speaks, he pleasures her, slowly, teasing her as much as he can before laying with her.

"On my side there are news also, but I am afraid they have little relation with what has driven us here" he mumbles against the soft and tender skin under her breasts, nuzzling against it "Do you remember what Rhaegar said about Summerhall?" she hums with a sigh, biting her lower lip “I’ve been there, Maggie, it’s something between the Red Keep and a castle, it has a pond and there’s a small village near there, with a little sept a little bigger than this room. It’s nice, calm and has lots of light, I’m sure you will like it” she looks at him, with a soft smile curving her lips, and caresses his cheek “It will be our home. No Aerys and his leeches sucking his butt, no Rhaegar and his aspirations to get the throne” she leans to kiss him with hunger.

She gets comfortable next to him, kneeling on the bed, devouring him with thirst and lust running on her veins.

“Duncan” she whispers against his lips, leaning slowly on her back as he places himself over her “I haven’t told you—” he raises his head after having started to go down her neck “I haven’t drunk moon tea since we went to the sept. I haven’t had my moon blood for almost two moons”


End file.
